Meshing names
by Insane. Certifiably
Summary: the first time it happened, it was accidental. From there, it became commonplace to call the partners Keeks or Densi, depending on the circumstances.


**Just a short, fluffy, silly one-shot I dreamed up.**

**I own a computer, now I need to learn Eric-level hacking skills so I can get the rights to NCIS: LA. Oops, I just revealed my evil plan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first time it happened was accidental. Sam yelled Deeks' name at the same time Callen yelled Kensi's and they ran together. Instead of sounding like two separate names, it became one blur, but it worked because the partners whirled and covered each others backs.<p>

"Ke-" "-eeks!" Kensi and Deeks dropped, whirling with ease born of complete trust, and fired over each others shoulders. They straightened up, sweeping the warehouse.

Two 'clear's sounded simultaneously, followed by another from Sam and one "package secure" from Callen. The agents relaxed and holstered their weapons, the tension in the room dissipating as quickly as the goons with guns had dropped.

"Keeks?" Deeks asked one they were outside, "really?"

"It was an accident," Sam said.

"And besides, it suits you," Callen explained over his shoulder. Sam followed, claiming driving rights.

"Does not!" Deeks yelled after them. "What?" he asked Kensi, "It doesn't."

She just shook her head and dragged him off to the car so they could get back.

* * *

><p>The next few times, it just slipped out. Kensi and Deeks were undercover at some party, tracking a man suspected of dealing illegal arms. Eric, who was watching from the security cameras, discovered their suspect was getting suspicious.<p>

"Keeks, get out of there—" he began.

"-you've been made," finished Nell.

Of course, then all hell broke loose and Deeks ended up tackling the suspect into the fountain.

"Hetty's going to kill me," the liaison complained, inspecting his jacket. He'd peeled off the wet thing on the ride back, but was still shivering.

"At least it wasn't me," Kensi said, "Hetty'll probably go easy on you, since this is the first time you've done something like this to her wardrobe."

"And let's hope it's the last," Hetty remarked from behind them. "Mister Deeks, get out of those wet things and change before you catch something."

"She was a ninja," Deeks whispered, "no doubt about it."

That got a smile out of Kensi. "Go change," she instructed, "I don't want you getting sick."

"I knew you cared," Deeks teased. Any reply Kensi might have made was cut off by a shrill whistle from upstairs.

"Callen says, and I quote, 'Densi, stop flirting and get upstairs'," Nell called, "he cracked."

"Callen, or the suspect?" Deeks asked in an undertone to Kensi.

She shoved him toward the changing rooms. "Go, change," she ordered, "we have a case to crack."

For once, Deeks went without a joke, probably prompted by the fact that he was still shivering in his wet clothes. The female agent stalked her way upstairs and into the tech center.

"Densi?" she asked Callen.

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen, where Eric was displaying feed from the boat shed camera.

* * *

><p>From there, it became commonplace. Callen and Sam were the only ones who dared to call them "Keeks" or "Densi" to their faces.<p>

"Keeks, talk to the vic's wife," Callen called across the bullpen.

Kensi's head snapped up. "Don't call us that," she growled.

"Come on Fern," Deeks said, "it's not that bad."

"you only say that because it annoys me," she retorted, "and don't call me Fern."

"Fern," Deeks chanted, "Fern, Fern, Fern."

"Keep that up and you'll be walking," Kensi threatened, "now, where are my keys?"

"What keys?" he asked innocently.

"Densi," Sam said that tone that invited no argument. No further words were needed, as Kensi and Deeks quickly gathered their stuff and left.

"Do you think they realize they've been trained?" Callen asked his partner once the duo was out of earshot.

"Nah," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Eric and Nell would use the names during their briefings if they were being careless or the partners weren't within hearing distance.<p>

"We took the information Keeks obtained-" Eric began

"ran it through the federal database-" continued Nell.

"Which left us with this," Eric concluded, putting their information up on the big screen.

"Keeks?" Sam asked, face completely blank.

"It means Kensi and Deeks," Eric explained quickly.

"I know that," Sam said, "but you better not let Deeks or Kensi hear you call them that."

The techs shared a nervous look, glancing quickly at the doors like the partners might have their ears pressed to it, then got back to work.

* * *

><p>Hetty held out the longest against the nicknames. However, the day came when it just slipped out.<p>

Kensi and Deeks were arguing over something. When they didn't stop quickly, Hetty got up and quietly walked over to where they were. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice when she cleared her throat.

"Densi," she said in arctic tones.

the partners froze. Slowly and simultaneously, their heads turned. "Yes, Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"I suggest you go home, as you are the only ones here and I am getting tired of listening to you," Hetty said. She didn't need to raise her voice to make a point, as her agents immediately looked sheepish.

"Oh dear, Mister Callen has got me using that nickname," she muttered once they were gone.

* * *

><p>It confused Nate to no end when he returned from "the people's republic of none of your damn business".<p>

"Where's Deeks and Kensi?" Nate asked, looking around the bullpen.

"Last I saw, Densi was getting in some target practice," Sam replied without looking in from his paperwork.

"Densi?" asked the psychologist, "you mean Kensi?"

"No, he means Densi," Callen cut in, "It means both of them."

"Oh." there was a moment of silence, then "how'd you come up with that?"

Callen and Sam shared a look, then launched into the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if they're all hopelessly OOC? Please?<strong>


End file.
